Virtue
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: "In that moment, they shape their destinies." -Three individuals whose fates are tied. Purity, as well as evil, at the heart of a wedding. Fate always sets things the way they're meant to be. (Drabble.)


_Prompt: "Describe a wedding from three different points of view."_

 **.x.X.x.**

Rin can't help staring down the aisle at her groom, the man to take his place at her side for the rest of her life.

Bright teal hair, a winning smile, a charming and cheerful disposition- he could be considered the perfect catch. A smart individual with a heart of gold, she should be happy and cheerful on this important day.

But she can't stop feeling that this isn't right. That even though she feels something for the groom, it's not strong enough. Maybe, just maybe, she's making a mistake walking down this road, and maybe there's someone else she should be with instead. Someone else who reminds her of pure white lilies, like the ones decorating the inside of this church.

But it's too late now for regrets, and he would never take her anyway. Her best friend... watching her right now. Wishing her well from the sidelines as best man, walking her down the aisle because her father is too sickly to do it.

He has never seen her that way, and he'd given her his blessing- so she should have no remorse for this. She shouldn't feel this guilt eating away at her for choosing someone else, for forcing herself to move on instead of reveal her real feelings.

It's what he wants.

 **.x.X.x.**

Len is in pain.

Watching his sweet, blonde best friend in her beautiful wedding gown, taking step after step toward the man she's to marry- it pangs in his chest, ringing with sorrow and disappointment.

It hurts, more than anything, to watch her be taken away.

If he had spoken up about his feelings... If he'd told her he loved her, like he should've years ago, then maybe he might not have lost her to the light-haired, grinning chameleon awaiting to take her hand.

Regret unlike any other flushes through his system, making him scream inside for a change, for a different scene where it's not someone else, but himself up there with her, accepting her into his arms.

Instead, he stays silent.

She's happy, and that's what matters. She's smiling, graceful, an angel being given to what he sees as a demon, but...

...It's what she wants.

 **.x.X.x.**

Mikuo's grin is far too wide.

His plan has been set perfectly into motion.

The girl he's to marry has such a wealthy family, a little rich spoiled girl he can manipulate to his bidding, and a beautiful one at that. Once he has her firmly under his thumb, he can squeeze her for every last drop of life. Crush her silently, in his well-trained way, and then he won't ever have to worry again.

He has never married for love, and this marriage will be the same as the rest, albeit with a much prettier bride than his previous. A matter of time, and a little bit of poison, and he'll be a richer man than any in the town. Death does come in mysterious ways- this girl will come to know it well.

All he needs to do is clutch her perfect heart in his hand, and ruin her. A talent of his, he's found.

There is nothing left to stand in his way. The moment she says 'I do', she is his to claim, and he's set for the rest of his luxurious life.

It's everything he's ever desired, and he has no qualms in stealing it away.

 **.x.**

 _But in that moment-_

 _Rin_ 's footsteps hesitate, her doubt finally eating away at her, her expression changing and morphing into uncertainty.

 _Len_ 's heart bursts open in his chest, and he finds he can't sit still any longer, can't watch this unfold right before his eyes anymore.

 _Mikuo_ feels his body tense when suddenly the air changes, something happens, and his perfect world is put in jeopardy.

 _In that moment_ , the three open their mouths at the same time- in uncertainty, in protest, in anger. Cerulean, sapphire, and aqua eyes meeting, clashing, a tidal wave coming down to break upon their heads. Their reality cracking and bending beneath their true wills, reforming.

In that moment, they shape their destinies, and truth prevails.

And the goddess of fate weaves her red thread snugly around their final ending.

* * *

A/N: This is unbeta'd.

I wrote this on a whim, and took a lot of liberties with the prompt I had. Short and bittersweet, I felt like writing and this was my creative outlet.

Thanks for reading. I have a oneshot to post tomorrow.

~Disclaimer~ I own only my heart and soul, and the predetermined destiny set out before me. Nothing more.


End file.
